


Even Woods Hear Us In The Darkness 2

by MajijoGangstas



Category: magic/yoga
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: 2nd and last part. When Magic is going all out for Yoga, it goes like this !!





	Even Woods Hear Us In The Darkness 2

2nd and last part.

Yoga and Magic were walking a bit faster, holding hands.

Yoga : Magic I’m scared…

Magic : Ahaa ! See ?! Someone is following us !

Yoga : Stop please, what if a gang attacks us or kidnapps us ?!

Magic : (teasing) Wooooow you’re really scared aren’t you ? You’re so cuuuute….

Yoga : (smiling a bit) Shut up !! You were the one who was in a hurry earlier…

Magic : In the darkness strange things can happen hehehe !!

Yoga : Stoop it, hey…

Magic : (suddenly letting go of Yoga’s hand, facing her, snapping her fingers, dancing) Hehe !

Yoga : What the..???!!!

Magic : (singing) It’s close to miiidniight and something evil is lurkin in the daark…

Yoga : (laughing) Oh my god no, come oon..!! (Smiling) Magic…

Magic : (smiling, keeps singing and dancing, seductive) Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart ! (Hitting lightly Yoga’s chest)

Yoga : Hahaha !!

Magic : You try to screeeaam..!

Yoga : (playing) WAAAAAAAAA..Hmpf..??!! (Magic kissed her !)

Magic : …but terror takes the sound before you make iit !

Yoga : Hahahaha !!! Girl, you’re late you know ??

Magic : (places herself behind Yoga wrapped her with her arms) You start to freeze as horror looks right between the eyes…. you’re paralyzed…. (necking her)

Yoga : Aaahhhh….!! Magiiic….

Magic : Cause this is thriller, thriller night !!! And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike…. (kissing wildly Yoga) You know it’s thriller, thriller night…. You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight…. mmm….

Yoga : (weak) I… I couldn’t resist..!!

Magic : (facing Yoga again both of them dancing, seductive) They’re out to get you, there’s demons closing in every side…. They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial (touching Yoga’s nipple)

Yoga : (blushing, laughing) Hey !!

Magic : (Yoga and her dancing close to each other) Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together…. (touching Yoga’s face) All through the night I’ll save you from the terror on the screen…. (pushing her against a tree) I’ll make you see…. (kissing her)

Yoga : (eyes closed) Oohhh yeahh I wanna seee….!! Honeyyy aaahhhh….

Magic : (dancing, really into it !) Cause this is thriller, thriller night !!! (Looking straight in Yoga’s eyes, seducing) Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try….

Thriller, thriller night !!! So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, I’m gonna thrill you tonight…. oh yeahh babyyy…!

Yoga : Hahahaha !!!!

Magic : (now imitating Vincent Price’s voice, which makes laughing Yoga so hard because Magic was really into the song, dancing, moving perfectly, even confusing Yoga a bit with the Queen’s seductive performance) (Magic getting hot, kissing slowly Yoga’s lips) Darkness falls across the land…. The midnight hour is close at hand…. (licking her ear) Creatures crawl in search of blood…. (necking her) To terrorize y'all’s neighborhood…. mmm….

Yoga : (eyes closed) Oh… my..!! Aaahhhh….

Magic : And whomsoever shall be found…. Without the soul for getting down…. (slowly running her fingers between Yoga’s legs) Must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse’s shell…. I’m gonna thrill you tonight…. (going down) mmm babyyy….

Yoga : (half singing half moaning) No no no noo….! Wooohoooo…!! Ooohhhh yeaahhhh…. thrill mee honeyy !! Agaiin do it, agaiin do it oh yeahh giiirl..!!

Magic : (smiling, proud, litterally torturing Yoga) The foulest stench is in the air…. The funk of forty thousand years…. And grisly ghouls from every tomb…. (kissing) Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive…. Your body starts to shiver….

Yoga : Aaahhhh….!

Magic : For no mere mortal can resist…. The evil of the thriller….

End of the song.

Gekikara : HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga and Magic : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (who was covered of blood, couldn’t stop laughing like she usually does, proud to have scared the Queens) HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE IS MAD NOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Yoga : GEKIKARA !!!!!! DAMN GIRL YOU SCARED US !!!!!! YOU’RE FUCKIN CRAZY !!!!!!!

Magic : FUCKIN SICKO WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK !!!!!! THAT’S NOT FUNNY !!!!!! IT’S SCARY !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Hahahahaha !!!!! I loved it !!!! So funny hahahahahaha !!!!!!

Yoga : This girl has a big fuckin problem !!!

Magic : Yeah, it’s midnight, we’re in the woods and the girl just appears like that laughing like a maniac !!!!

Yoga : Come, let’s go back…

Magic : Yeah…

Yoga and Magic leaving.

Outside of the woods, the 2 girls kept walking, holding hands.

Yoga : What a night !

Magic : Yeah…

Yoga : I’m gonna thrill you tonight honey…. HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Magic : DAMMIT YOGA !!!!!! Stop it, I jumped !!!!!

Yoga : Hahaha !!!

Magic : Come on, what’s your problem with you all laughing like the song ???!!!

Yoga : My eyes can turn yellow too, you know…

Magic : (laughing, tried to kick her but the Queen avoided her) Stop it, idiot !!

Yoga : (teasing) Seriously, you’re better than MJ… When people walk in a forest at night they always think about MJ’s song ! Weird… maybe we should try to go to a cemetary.

Magic : Hey !!!!!

Yoga : Hahahaha !!!! Just kidding, come on !!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess when we all walk to some scary places we have the same song in mind ;) ....... so freaking !! Thank you for reading.


End file.
